


May I have this Dance?

by MooeyDooey



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooeyDooey/pseuds/MooeyDooey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request fill!!: Asahina is a member of many clubs at their high school, but her most recent choice is "dancing" as a sport. She asks Ishimaru to be her partner for the after school classes, and Ishimaru finds that he likes this dancing business a lot more than he originally thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have this Dance?

Ishimaru was a proud man and student who was involved in many after school activities. Even when he was not actively a member of an organization, he did his best to help out in any manner that he could. He moved bags of fertilizer for gardening club, he helped make copies of sheet music for music club, he even worked backstage once and built scenery for their school’s drama club. Indeed, he was a man of many talents and liked to work hard to help his fellow students the best that he could… 

But he had to admit, there was one extra-curricular assignment he valued and appreciated before the others. Out of all of his after-school activities, none held his attention and made him more flustered and excited than the time he spent helping Aoi Asahina when she danced. 

Aoi Asahina… she was a very respectful girl. One that Ishimaru admired in ways he could not even begin to explain when his best friend Mondo nagged him for details and information. It was a pity how others sometimes saw her as nothing but a girl who studied in the classroom. She was not the smartest of their classmates, but there was absolutely no one who could match her in the hard work she put into sporting. Not even Ishimaru, who prided himself in the amount of hours he spent afterschool just to continue his educational experience. Asahina was an amazing swimmer, but she didn’t just swim. Oh no. She was the star of their volleyball team, she played soccer, she ran on the track team both for short sprints and long runs, she did some gymnastics. But Ishimaru’s favorite (was that allowed? Was he allowed to say he had been watching her so carefully that he had a favorite activity to watch her do?) was dancing. 

Asahina had explain to him, about a month ago, that she had joined an extra club. It was one, unfortunately, that required people to sign up in pairs. Every woman who attended the club needed a male partner, or else she would not be able to learn all of the dances that were taught there on a weekly basis. It was an honor that she had decided to ask Ishimaru to be her dancing partner (slightly less of an honor once she had explained her reasoning in a chipper tone. Togami made her feel too uncomfortable, Naegi was too short, she was pretty sure Mondo would step on her toes nonstop because he had the grace of a drunken elephant, Yamada wasn’t interested in dancing at all, Leon would spend the whole time hitting on other girls in the clas, Hagakure would just stare at her chest the whole time… that left him as the only option). Although Ishimaru wasn’t very confident about his own dancing abilities, he immediately accepted. What a wonderful way to help out a fellow classmate, after all! And it was also another skill he could learn, and learning was also wonderful! 

Ishimaru had not anticipated that through the following month, every time they got together to practice, each and every time they saw one another, he’d lose more and more control over his vocal volume and his cheeks would get hotter and hotter. That his voice would die in his chest sometimes when trying to speak and her just simple touching him on the arm made him feel like he was being punched in the stomach. But … in a good way. 

Yes there was a good way to be punched in the stomach. No, Ishimaru did not know any real world examples to compare that to. He was very confused, and did not expect his internal monologue to make any more sense than his bodily reactions around Asahina. 

He entered the school’s studio. Music class did not meet on these days, so the two of them used that space in order to practice together. The sound from the radio Asahina brought with her played the best when in that room. Ishimaru entered, seeing that Asahina had already set up. She moved chairs and music stands off to the side of the room. She was currently in her gym clothes, stretching out. 

Ishimaru would not look. Of course not. That would be very insulting and rude of him to do. No, he would not look at the faces she made when she touched her toes and the arch of her back and the curve of her thighs- He would instead look at the radio! Which was not very interesting today. But perhaps if he stared long enough, Ishimaru could make it seem like there was something particularly eye catching about the radio and that he had been looking there the whole time. 

“Ah! Ishimaru-kun!” Asahina said happily. She Stood up, came jogging over to him with a bright grin on her face. Ah yes, finally, something appropriate to look at. But it didn’t feel any more appropriate when Ishimaru did so. He felt that slight knot of nervousness in his stomach again when he decided to, and felt his heart swell. 

How did she do that? How did she manage to look so happy when she smiled? Ishimaru felt shamed in comparison. He was always so intense and stern. When he did smile, it was a rough one. His grin spread too wide across his face and pulled in all the wrong places, he was sure of it. But when she smiled, Ishimaru felt a sudden wave of warmth spread over him. She had pure happiness in her soul, and her smile shared that happiness with the world. 

Ishimaru bowed, politely. “Good afternoon Asahina-kun. What are we dancing today?” 

He could not stop the smile on his face when she looked at him coyly, winked, and went to the side of the room and help up a pair of special shoes from her bag. Tap shoes. He could not stop the smile because that was his absolute /favorite/ style, ever since he had first been introduced to dance with Asahina. She had been far more experienced than he had when he got his pair a month previous, but together they had both worked their hardest and learned the proper steps and techniques until they could almost improvise their own dances. He assumed, however, that this wasn’t a day for improvisation. They had been practicing a very particular routine for the past two weeks, in preparation for a show case at the middle of the next month. He put down his own bag, pulling out his pair of tap shoes. 

“A wonderful choice, Asahina-kun!” he said. 

She was tying fabric around her waist now, a dance over-skirt. Something to move while she spun, something Ishimaru thought made her look so elegant and cute. 

“Sakura-chan helped me pick this new one out for today,” she explained, proudly. Ishimaru would have to remember to thank Sakura for her wonderful choice. 

Asahina made her way over to him afterwards, tap shoes in hand, and held one of the shoes up. Ishimaru laughed once more, and held his own out. They clicked the heels of their shoes together, a “tap high five!” as Asahina had claimed it when they began working together. 

Ishimaru stretched while Asahina got her shoes on (and for the record, did not notice how when he bent over to stretch the backs of his legs, Asahina blatantly and unapologetically stared at his rump. But who could blame her? That boy had a damn good pair of hips and cheeks on him). When he finished, he also put his shoes on, and Asahina went to the radio. 

“Ready, Ishimaru-kun?!” 

“Ready, Asahina-kun!” 

She hit the button and the music began. The tune was upbeat, light and happy. Something jazzy, a tune Ishimaru knew by heart now because he played it so often at his own home when his parents were still away at work, so he could practice the choreography and improve for the next time he danced with Asahina. Drums and saxophones and trumpets, a melody that tasted like sweet peaches in his mouth when he heard it and put an even bigger smile on his face. 

The first move was hers. A few playful and cute taps on the ground, as the story unfolded in their dance. Her character, trying to convince Ishimaru’s to join her for a night of dancing. He tried a few taps of his own, clumsy and fumbling on purpose, then hung his head dramatically and shook it. A few more steps from her, twirling in to get closer to him, another callback from Ishimaru. Same results. 

The lyrics came from the radio in that moment. The song was a western one, a classic, Ishimaru had taken the time to translate and understand what the words meant. Once he did that, he found he quite liked the song. 

“I won’t dance, don’t ask me. I won’t dance, don’t ask me. I won’t dance, Madam with you~ My heart won’t let my feet do things that they should do,” the pleasing voice sung out. 

Asahina got close enough to him to take his hand now (even in the dance he felt his stomach tighten up and his cheeks go hot), holding it above her head and twirling. Ishimaru put his free hand over his chest, over his heart, as if it were going crazy now and inhibiting his dancing. This time however, when Asahina parted ways and did a few more taps on the ground, Ishimaru responded by copying her moves. 

Call, and respond. Call, and respond. Ishimaru took a moment on his own after the second response to tap closer to her, feet shuffling in a “nervous” but coordinated flurry on the ground. Asahina looked quite pleased as they danced in unison now, side by side, feet matching each other’s movements perfectly. 

“When you dance you’re charming and you’re gentle. ‘Specially when you do the Continental. But this feeling isn’t purely mental. For heaven rest us, I am not asbestos” 

They turned to face one another now, holding hands and dancing. Ishimaru twirled Asahina out, and then in, and then out once more. Once the next lyrics hit he let go, hiding his face in his hands, embarrassed. 

“so that’s why I won’t dance, why should I? I won’t dance, how could I?” 

Asahina puffed her cheeks out, determination growing stronger. The next steps were more complicated. She darted around him, making him turn this way and that, tapping her feet along the ground to confuse him movements. Finally they turned into one another… 

“I know that music leads the way to romance. So if I hold you in my arms-“ 

Ishimaru ended up with his arms around Asahina. They were face to face. 

“I won’t dance!” 

Now the more complicated moves began. Ishimaru’s character finally found the courage and passion for dancing, spinning Asahina out, but keeping hold of her hand as they began to dance once more with one another. They twirled and tapped, Asahina spinning around Ishimaru. Ishimaru even swung Asahina at once point (With a slight fumble on that part. They still needed a lot of practice before they were ready for that showcase) before her feet ended back on the ground and they danced once more. 

They danced the last of the song out together. Feet flying all over the floor, all smiles and giggles and good feelings flying around the room. 

“So if I hold you in my aaaaaaaarms-“ 

A few more taps, before Ishimaru scooped Asahina up into his arms. 

“I won’t dance!” 

The final beat hit. They stayed in place for a long moment after the music was done. They were breathing heavily, both sweating from their hard work in the dace, face to face with one another. 

Asahina leaned her head in, quickly giving Ishimaru a small kiss on the lips. 

Ishimaru dropped Asahina immediately. She fell with a shocked cry, able to catch herself on her arms and feet before her tail bone hit the floor too hard. 

20 minutes of panicked apologizing, medical checks for any bruises or injuries, and a lot of bowing and blushing from Ishimaru, Asahina stopped him. 

“Ishimaru-kun! /I’m/ the one who kissed you!” she explained, once she understood that he was not only apologizing for dropping her, but also the kiss. 

“But I- … you…. I must have…” Ishimaru sputtered out. 

That’s right. They kissed. A kiss. A real kiss, from a real girl. From /Asahina/. He looked back up at her face. 

“… why?” 

“Because I … I like you, Ishimaru-kun,” she admitted, with her own small blush this time. 

That was the exact moment that Ishimaru’s brain short circuited and cut out. Which really, was a good thing for him at the moment. It meant that nothing was stopping him from leaning over, and kissing Asahina’s cheek lightly. Before he could apologize, he noticed the smile on her face. A happy one, all bubbles and sunshine. 

“C- …. Can we dance again, Asahina-kun?!” Ishimaru almost shouted. 

She laughed and nodded, taking Ishimaru’s hand so he could help pull her up. 

That was why, of all of the after school activates he was involved in, dancing with Aoi Asahina was Ishimaru’s favorite. Because, really, /she/ was Ishimaru’s favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> A request by an anon on Tumblr!!! I hope you like this one, anon!!! :''] !! If anyone has any questions or requests for me, as per usual, please contact Mooeydooey.tumblr.com!


End file.
